The invention relates generally to welding systems and, more particularly, to heat input control systems and methods for welding systems.
Welding is a process that has become ubiquitous in various industries for a variety of types of applications. For example, welding is often performed in applications such as shipbuilding, industrial construction and repair, and so forth. During such welding processes, a variety of control devices are often provided to enable an operator to control one or more parameters of the welding operation. For example, foot and hand activated controls capable of functioning as user interfaces may be provided to enable the operator to alter the amperage, voltage, or any other desirable parameter of the welding process. Traditionally, when an operator is attempting to optimize features of the weld, the operator alters one or more weld variables through a suitable interface and observes the effect on the weld. However, oftentimes, these weld variable changes may result in a change in the amount of heat delivered to the weld per distance travelled, thus affecting mechanical properties of the weld that may not be readily identifiable to the welding operator. Accordingly, there exists a need for improved welding systems that overcome this drawback.